


Power Trip

by sparklesdani (dgsm11)



Series: Tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgsm11/pseuds/sparklesdani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is an Alpha and Peter is the omega found on his land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [wolfsbanecookies](wolfsbanecookies.tumblr.com)'s prompt "Peter/Stiles, where Stiles was born an alpha."
> 
> Unbeta'ed as per usual.

Stiles hums thoughtfully as he considers the omega kneeling on the floor in front of him. He drags a finger across the wolf’s neck as he circles him, enjoying the shiver it elicits in the omega. 

“What’s an omega like you doing on Stilinski land?” Stiles had been working on his thesis when he got a call from Scott, his beta. Him and Isaac had been alerted that their trap caught something. A very large something.

“I was just passing through.” The omega pauses. “Alpha,” he adds as an afterthought. 

“And eating a few people along the way?”

“They were in my way,” the omega growls. 

“And you are in mine.” Stiles reaches the front of the omega and raises an eyebrow. “What is your name?”

“Peter Hale,” the omega spits out.

“Hale,” Stiles says thoughtfully. The name sounds familiar. He realizes that this used to be Hale land before... “The Hale fire, right? I thought everyone died.”

“I escaped. And I ran.” Peter tilts his head up, challenging Stiles to call him a coward.

“Anyone would. Why are you back? And don’t say passing through, I can hear your lies. I’m not a human.”

“I was... curious. About what had become of the land. There was rumors of a born Alpha wolf taking over.”

Stiles grins and flashes his red eyes. “You’re looking at him.”

“And what a sight it is.” Peter licks his lips.

Stiles’s eyes narrow even as heat flares up in his belly. “Don’t forget that I’m an Alpha and I can kill you before you blink.”

“Don’t be like that, baby.”

Stiles growls and grabs a fistful of Peter’s hair, pulling his head back painfully. “I’m nobody’s baby. It’s your decision to join this pack or not, but I will not tolerate this behavior in my pack.”

“I can smell the lust on you.” Peter leers.

“Power trip,” Stiles says easily, not caring that Peter can tell it’s a lie. “Yes or no, omega?”

“What if I say no?”

“I’ll slit your throat.” Stiles doesn’t hesitate in his threat. It’s not something he likes to do, but after the first omega chose not to join the pack and went on a murdering spree, Stiles has made it his policy to not allow that again. At least if they’re in a pack, they can be watched.

“Well, I suppose that only leaves me one decision.” Peter sighs. “Stiles Stilinski, I accept you as my Alpha.”

Stiles growls and lets the wolf out. He leans down, stopping to graze his fangs over Peter’s ear and whisper, “I can smell your lust too.” He sinks his fangs into Peter’s neck, making the now-beta howl into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [tumblr](sparklesdani.tumblr.com)!


End file.
